New Georgian Republics
Regions *'Abkhazia' is the westernmost region in the NGR. Its capital is Sukhumi. The national languages are Russian and Abkhazian. This republic was formed at the beginning of the 1990's and gained recognition from nine UN member states (Russia, Venezuela, Nicaragua, Tuvalu, Nauru, Fiji, San Marino, Moldova, and Uzbekistan) as an independent country. However, following Legislative Act #405B in 2020, Abkhazia's status as an independent government was revoked. This started the overthrow of the Jikashtivi regime. Under the new government of Azhughulitr, Georgia was divided into several "countries" (including Abkhazia) ruled partly by local governments and partly by the government in T'bilisi. *'Apogrania' is the most modern region, as well as the most distant from the rest of the NGR. It is an EU member and has large-scale trade relations with fellow EU member Ukraine. Its capital is Khobi. The national language is Apogranese, but a large amount of the population speaks Ukrainian and Russian. This republic was formed in 2020 and was granted special status as an "outlying Georgian Republic" in 2027, allowing EU leadership to overtake that of Azhughulitr. In simple terms, Apogrania is an independent country that is still connected to the NGR through name and culture only. *'Zhighidi' is the largest of the republics. It was one of the last republics to be formed, as it broke off from Georgia in 2021. Its capital is Chokhatauri. The language is Zhighidur, and this is one of two republics in which Georgian is still widely present, as most of the others had ridden themselves of the language (calling it "dirty Jikashtivi's language.") *'Ajara' is the southwestern republic that mainly benefits from tourism. Its capital is Batumi. The languages are Georgian and Turkish. *'Georgia' was formerly an independent country made up of all of the current republics. After the overthrow of Katina Jikashtivi, Georgia lost more and more land to newly-forming republics. It is now about one-fifth of its former size. Its language is Georgian and its capital is T'bilisi. T'bilisi, however, is divided between three other provinces, (Östukru, which occupies 30%, Tsüparr, which occupies 15%, and Nomara which occupies 9%; the remaining 46% is occupied by Georgia). *'South Ossetia', like Abkhazia, was formed in the early 1990's and gained recognition by nine countries during its time of independence. Its capital is Tskhinvali, and its languages are Ossetian and Georgian. *'Nomara' is one of the smallest of the NGRs. It also is the least populated and mainly serves as a buffer zone between South Ossetia and Tsüparr, who are currently at war. Its capital is Pasanauri, and its language is Georgian. *'Östukru ' is a small republic mostly populated by the Armenian immigrants in Georgia (Östukru and the city of T'bilisi have an open border with Armenia). There are also a considerable amount of Turks and Georgians also. The capital is Rustavi, although approximately 30% of T'bilisi (the Georgian capital city), is Östukrun and most offices are located there. The province is officially quadrilingual (Armenian, Georgian, Turkish, and Klero), but most of the population either speaks Armenian or Klero. *'Tsüparr' is a conflict zone which has declared independence from both Georgia and (less so) Östukru. It is also in a feud against Ossetia because of a genocide in 2027 against the Tsüü people. The capital is Telavi, and the official languages are Tsüü and Azerbaijani